


Whoops

by TiffanyC1



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of 5x05 - Cradle to a Grave. She hadn't meant for him to find out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic for Criminal Minds in a LONG time, but after binge watching CM on Netflx, this bunny bit.

She hadn’t meant for him to find out that way. She’d assumed that the team would assume that she was faking a pregnancy in order to find their unsub. Of course, that’s when Lady Luck laughed in her face.

“I’ve got a spreadsheet from one of them demanding compensation for the baby I’m having.”

When no one said anything, she figured they’d bought the assumption, until Derek spoke up. “Is there something you want to tell me, Garcia?!”

Normally, she would’ve laughed it off, but the anger and hurt in his voice threw her off. “Uhm…”

At the other end of the line, six sets of eyes focused on the phone.

“Garcia, is there something you need to tell us?” Rossi asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Next to him, JJ and Emily were tittering with excitement, and Spencer was smiling, even Hotch had something resembling a smile on his face.

Garcia gulped, “Uhm, can we discuss this when you guys get back? My point is that I’ve got a spreadsheet explaining prices depending on race and sex.”

“Okay, but we are going to discuss this when I get back,” Derek said.

Garcia gulped, “Okay. Anyway, about this skeezy guy…”

And that was how Penelope Garcia’s romantic plans for telling Derek that she was pregnant got flushed down the toilet.

The End.


End file.
